


Because of You

by kawaiisumi



Category: Free!
Genre: Boys In Love, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiisumi/pseuds/kawaiisumi
Summary: It’s because of Ikuya he finds the strength to be who he is. He wouldn’t change that for the world.Aka, a sweet, short, drabble full of love (and only love).
Relationships: Kirishima Ikuya/Tono Hiyori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Because of You

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in so long I feel like my brain is melting *____*
> 
> I started my master's degree in September and it feels like time is just FLYING by! I wrote this drabble just now at 2am to express myself with words cause lord knows it's been so long since I did that. So, here's some pure, unedited, HiyoIku.

**Because of You**

It’s late. Hiyori pinches his nose, removing his glasses. He folds and tucks his glasses into their case, setting it on the bedside table. “You done for the day?” Ikuya asks, climbing into the other side of the bed.

Hiyori smiles, bookmarking his novel as Ikuya slides in beside him. His body is warm, having come from the shower; wet tousled hair, and soft vanilla lotion skin. “Yeah,” Hiyori puts his book into the bedside drawer. He presses a kiss on Ikuya’s wet head, inhaling deeply. “You smell good.”

“I bought a new shampoo. It was on sale.” Ikuya wraps himself around Hiyori, clinging like a koala.

Hiyori chuckles softly. “What? Do you need something?”

“You know what I want,” Ikuya says, shimmering eyes trained on his face. Hiyori loves the way Ikuya looks at him; like he’s found a place where he belongs. Like he’s found the place that will always be his home.

Hiyori smiles coyly, thumbing Ikuya’s cheek before closing his mouth over Ikuya’s. Ikuya makes a soft, pleasured noise in the back of his throat, sinking into the bed as Hiyori climbs on top of him, straddling his waist.

“I love you,” Hiyori says. He runs his hands through wet strands of teal hair, happy chills rushing down his spine when Ikuya smiles. It’s because of Ikuya he finds the strength to be who he is. He wouldn’t change that for the world.

“I love you too,” Ikuya replies, a gleam catching the corner of his eye. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Other than school, I've been working slowly (but surely!) on a fic since last year that is taking a LONG time, but will (hopefully!!) be well worth the wait, and ready for publication by the end of this year, or early next year. Look forward to it!


End file.
